Smart cameras can be used for home security. For example, a smart camera can be connected to a router at home through a built-in Wi-Fi (Wireless-Fidelity) module, and a video recorded by the smart camera is uploaded to a server through the router. A user can acquire and view the video stored in the server using a smart phone.
However, when the user is at home, the smart camera still uploads the recorded video to the server, which results in leakage of user privacy.